mystical_unityfandomcom-20200214-history
Emotional Mystical Unity
Emotional Mystical Unity is the fourth series in the 2nd season of the Mystical Unity franchise. The franchise is created and directed by Hikari Tamashi. The motif for this series is emotions. Plot Emotional Mystical Unity Episodes Peaceful has been going on in the town of Sunset Valley. People enjoying the environment, the sky, their family, people care so much about it. In them, their emotions come out, unlike a family downtown of Sunset Valley. They were gang leaders, robbers, murderers, and other bad things. One problem was that they couldn't feel or express emotion well. There is one though, that hates emotions, and wants everyone to have the same feeling he has. Some of the left magic came to him and turned him into an evil emperor of his own, giving him the power to show no emotions to others around Sunset Valley. Now his goal is to make everyone emotionless and not see a tad of emotion anywhere. But he has important business to attend to first, defeat the Mystical Unity team that was made to defeat him in taken back people's emotions. He isn't alone though, he brainwashed his friends and one of the Unities's boyfriend to defeat the team. Now 6 girls have to save the world from the villain, Emperor Jack, and his henchmen and save people's emotions. Characters Mystical Unity Mystical Unity! Activate! *'Anna Broom' / Unity Happy Voiced by: TBA Intro: Pink Emotion of Mystical Unity! Unity Happy! Prepare to Battle! Theme Color: Pink Gem: Pink Joy Gem Symbol: Heart Power: ??? *'Chloe Liebling' / Unity Love Voiced by: TBA Intro: Red Emotion of Mystical Unity! Unity Love! Prepare to Battle! Theme Color: Red Gem: Red Joy Gem Symbol: Heart Power: ??? *'Samantha Heart' / Unity Hope Voiced by: TBA Intro: Blue Emotion of Mystical Unity! Unity Hope! Prepare to Battle! Theme Color: Blue Gem: Blue Joy Gem Symbol: Diamond Power: ??? *'Lydia Song' / Unity Humble Voiced by: TBA Intro: Purple Emotion of Mystical Unity! Unity Humble! Prepare to Battle! Theme Color: Purple Gem: Purple Joy Gem Symbol: Diamond Power: ??? *'Vivian Ray' / Unity Dear Voiced by: TBA Intro: Green Emotion of Mystical Unity! Unity Dear! Prepare to Battle! Theme Color: Green Gem: Green Joy Gem Symbol: Star Power: ??? *'Lauren Bique' / Unity Honey Voiced by: TBA Intro: Orange Emotion of Mystical Unity! Unity Honey! Prepare to Battle! Theme Color: Orange Gem: Orange Joy Gem Symbol: Star Power: ??? Antagonists *'Emperor Jack' Voiced by: N/A Mascots *'Suki' Voiced by: N/A Support Characters Allies Family Movie Characters Items *'Pink Joy Gem' Used By: Unity Happy Shape: Heart *'Red Joy Gem' Used By: Unity Love Shape: Heart *'Blue Joy Gem' Used By: Unity Hope Shape: Diamond *'Purple Joy Gem' Used By: Unity Humble Shape: Diamond *'Green Joy Gem' Used By: Unity Dear Shape: Star *'Orange Joy Gem' Used By: Unity Honey Shape: Star Locations *'Sunset Valley' Location: North America Movies *'Mystical Magical Warriors XD!! Effort to Friendship!!' Merchandise Mystical Unity (Season 2) Merchandise Trivia Gallery Mystical Unity (Season 2) Gallery Category:Mystical Unity Category:Season 2 Category:Emotional Mystical Unity